This Time
by ms.new.writer
Summary: Lulu and Dante had their time, and thought they were better off as friends...OR ARE THEY?
1. Chapter 1

Preclude:

Two years from now

Dante and Lulu really tried to make their relationship work, but due to some secrets that were kept (baby, Shadybrook in Lulu's history, and Dante being too respectful of Lulu that he kept things away from her that she should have known) trust became an issue. They dated for a year, and have been "friends" for the last year.

Chapter 1:

Lulu Spencer walked off the elevator and straight to the nurse's desk. "Hey, Epiphany, have you seen Matt?"

"Don't you know that this is a place of work, not a bar to pick up men?" Epiphany said in her normally commanding voice.

"You're right, Epiph..." Lulu started to say as Matt came walking around the corner. "Excuse me, while I go and pick up my man at another bar." Lulu tried to joke with Epiphany, but she wasn't having it.

Lulu tried her best to saunter over to Matt, to get his attention as he was engrossed in a chart for a patient. He looked up, saw her, smiled and went back to the chart. _We have only been dating for six months; you would think he would still want to be paying attention to me. _

_Lulu had been having this same discussion with herself for the last two weeks. She just wasn't sure that Matt really wanted to date her, for that matter she wasn't sure that she wanted to date Matt either. _

Lulu finally made it to Matt and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek as he tried unsuccessfully to give her a kiss on the mouth. They were just not connecting; it ended up looking like a duck fight with heads moving in different directions trying to peck at each other. Epiphany noticed and started chuckling, "Nice moves," she yelled out in the middle of the corridor. Both blushed.

"Sorry about that, I am a little backed up with patients. Did we have lunch planned for today?" he asked as tried to look at his watch.

"Nope, I just wanted to come and check out my hot Doctor," Lulu tried to joke and flirt with Matt; he just wasn't reciprocating the effort. His head went back to the chart, and Lulu's temper started to rise.

"So what did you want?" Matt asked. "_Want," Lulu thought to herself, "what I want is for your attention to be focused on me and not that chart. I have got to be more interesting than that chart. This never happened with Dante. No, no, don't go there. You can't compare relationships. _

Lulu's voice became soft and sweet, in a way that she really hated, "Well, Matt, considering what tomorrow is, I thought that maybe we could make some plans?"

"Oh what is tomorrow?" Matt said still looking in the chart and writing down some of his thoughts.

Lulu was very tempted to rip the chart out of his hands and raise his head to look at her, but this wasn't the time or the place for that.

"Tomorrow is six months after you asked me out and I said yes. Kind of a big deal, I think. I thought maybe you would like to come over and I could make you some dinner or something. We could watch …" Lulu was smiling at Matt as he slowly raised his head from the chart to look at Lulu, except his eyes were filled with fear rather than with enjoyment over the idea.

"Um, Lulu, I … I don't know if I can do that. I really am behind on my patients and I have to do rounds to check on a patient that is going in for major surgery today that I am going to be doing. Actually that is what I was looking at. This patient that I have has a tear in his …" For the first time since she had arrived at the hospital he looked genuinely excited about something and that something wasn't her.

"Matt that is great that you have a challenging patient, but we only have a six month anniversary once. Look, do you want to date me?" _Blunt, now is the time to be blunt? You normally are, but with Matt you have been holding it back a little bit. Time for some of the real Lulu to come out._

He looked scared. Afraid to give the wrong answer to a test in front of the whole class – afraid. _I am going to take that as a "NO." _

"Look Matt, I think you and I both know that…" Lulu tried to finish that thought but three elevator doors opened up and out came Robin, Patrick and Noah Drake all working on three different patients. Each was speaking some kind of medical talk that Lulu didn't understand, except for the fact that each sounded scared and worried over their respective patients and they were yelling out for help.

Matt, being the dedicated doctor that he is, left Lulu and ran to help his family work on the medical emergency. Lulu decided that he just made his choice, "This isn't working. Let's be friends. Bye, Matt." Lulu said sort of to herself, but also to anyone that was listening.

Lulu started to walk toward the elevators, but a voice called her back. "Now that is a phrase I have heard from Lulu Spencer. What did the boy do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lulu felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up to attention immediately. Just the sound of his voice could do that to her, she didn't even have to look at him. In the six months she had been dating Matt, she was waiting for this visceral reaction. But not ONCE had it happened. Two seconds in Dante's presence and she was already starting to sweat and a smile automatically got put on her face.

Slowly she turned around, and her eyes were focus on his shirt. He just happened to be wearing one of her favorite shirts, a tight black t-shirt that showed off his wonderful body, and allowed one just the slightest hint of the tattoos hiding on his arm. "Hello, Officer, are you here to arrest anyone?" Lulu asked as her eyes finally rose to see Dante's face.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" Lulu questioned as she walked the 10 feet to Dante whose face was covered with scrapes and blood. Lulu's hands rose to inspect his face. "Help," she called out, "Dante needs to see a doctor."

"I'm fine, Lulu. Not that I mind your hands on my face, but I think your Doctor boyfriend might get the wrong idea. Actually in that case, my ribs are kind of hurting at the moment. Would you mind inspecting them?" Dante's voice was filled with the playful banter that was so common throughout their whole year long relationship.

"Stop joking, you are hurt. What happened to you?" Lulu asked.

"I was helping to rescue the family that just came in. They were trapped in a burning building and the fire department was going to be a couple of minutes. I had to do something, so I ran in the building to get the girl, while Ronnie and Lucky grabbed her parents."

"Well where are they?" Lulu questioned Dante still looking at his bruised face and wondering if there were going to be scares left on that perfect face.

Dante's hand moved toward the elevators, as they opened up and Lucky and Ronnie came walking out. Both seemed to be fine, but they, like Dante, were covered in scrapes and scratches. They also seemed to be coughing.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lulu questioned.

"I rode in with the family on the ambulance. Apparently Lucky seemed to think that I needed to get to the hospital faster then either of them. I told them I was fine, but they didn't seem to believe me. See guys, I am walking, talking, and flirting with a beautiful woman. How much better could I get?" Ronnie and Lucky were walking over to Lulu and Dante. They were smiling as they saw the two of the together. Both knew that "the breakup" wasn't going to last. Just seeing the two of them together was proof.

"I would say your face could look better," Ronnie joked.

"Yeah and your pick up lines should be used on single women, not my sister. Although I agree with Ronnie, your face looks horrible. Maybe that is a great way to pick up women though. That way they don't have to see your normal ugly mug." Lucky joked as he looked at his sister.

"I don't know about ugly. Some girls seem to find me amazing, sexy and perfect," Dante replied as he looked from Lucky to Lulu, raising his eyebrow to see if she would remember saying that to him and agree.

"Don't look at this girl. That isn't something I would say to your face." Lulu gave back an eyebrow raise of her own. _However I do remembering thinking that you were and still are irresistible, sexy, gorgeous, hot, enticing, … I need to stop or the drool is going to come pouring out of my mouth instead of staying inside my head. _

Epiphany and a couple of other nurses decided at that time to tend to the three police Detectives of the PCPD. All were diagnosed with slight smoke inhalation and their cuts were tended. All were free to go home that night; they all walked out of the emergency area to see Lulu waiting in the chairs.

"Well, I knew you couldn't get enough of me!" Dante chuckled as he and Lucky walked up to Lulu.

"You are so right. I couldn't get enough of you, which is why I decided to call your mother. I am here to take Lucky home. You ready to go." Lulu said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the doors with Lucky.

Olivia Falconari walked up to her son with a cup of sweet tea. "Here you go. This will make you feel better." She handed him the cup and knew that the cuts and smoke weren't the only things making her son hurt. Dante's eyes were following the blonde as she walked out the doors with her brother.

"Thanks, ma, you always know what makes me feel better." Dante replied to his mother, while still starring at the back of **his** beautiful woman.

"If I truly were to get you what you would make you feel better, I would have a blonde haired, sharp talking woman here. "

"You're right, ma, you would need that. But sweet tea sure does hit the spot." Dante smiled slightly to his mother. He took a drink of the tea she had brought and wished he had Lulu stirring his drink to add more sugar to the brew. But he would have to save that line for her another time.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Lulu sat down at her desk at Crimson. She was working away at her desk, checking email, answering phone calls, and typing up some letter to give to the staff when Kate Howard walked in.

"Lulu, do you think you could go and pick up some coffee and Tylenol? I have a killer headache that will not go away, and we are going to be here for a few more hours. Thanks." While Kate had asked her a question, Lulu knew that it really wasn't a question it was a command. Luckily she wanted a break to, so coffee sounded wonderful.

Lulu made her way to Kelly's, going the back way, heading towards the pier. Walking and thinking of what she was doing with her personal life. _Seriously, Lulu, what has gotten into you? Dante and you agreed that you should be friends. It didn't work last time. And why is that Lulu? Great now I am having a conversation with myself inside my head. If Dante could hear me now he would be laughing. See I can't even have a conversation with myself without bringing him up. WHY didn't we work again? I really don't remember. He is so …. _

Dante was having his own chat with himself while standing on their pier. "Their pier" as he had always thought of it. They had had so many wonderful moments on this pier. He was remembering all the talks-- about Mr. Polleti, being an undercover cop and being able to be open and free with her, also joking and laughing at the silly things that had occurred with his ma and her family. However there were also horrible memories here too. And the painful memory of when she said that she didn't believe in him anymore after hiding that Michael was the one that really killed Claudia and not sharing that with her.

_I was just trying to protect her from what her cousin had done, hell what my brother had done. It wasn't fair to ask her to hold another secret. I had every right to keep it from her, but I should have known better. If she had kept that from me, I would have been just as pissed as she was at me. We were always so open with each other, why did I think that this situation should be any different?_Dante was pacing. Something he only did when he was nervous or trying to flirt with a pretty girl. Too bad there was no Lulu, he thought as he turned around just in time to catch one.

Too into her conversation with herself, Lulu didn't see Dante pacing on the edge of the pier until she ran into him. Lulu put her hands up to stop from falling, grabbed the sinewy muscles, and _knew_ without even looking who she was touching. Although at this point touching was becoming groping because her hands couldn't stop themselves from sliding up and down the muscles she loved to feel around her. _How wonderful_, Lulu thought to herself. _I can't even get away from him in person, but why do I want to?_

"Wowh, there. Feeling something you miss?" Dante smiled down to her. "Been a little while since you've had my arms wrapped around you. I can fulfill that anytime. Just give me a call." Lulu felt the old flirtiness coming back. A coy smile came upon her lips,

"Oh, but see I have had arms wrapped around me. They might not have been as … weak .." Lulu was rubbing her hands up and down Dante's arms, "as yours are, but Matt sure can … " Lulu gazed up into Dante's eyes, to see at the mention of Matt's name, fire lit behind them. Just what she wanted.

"Lulu," Dante interrupted, "don't go there." He was serious. The tone in his voice had changed and he was solemn. Not what Lulu was planning for, but Lulu could change too.

"You're right. Sorry about that." Her arms dropped from his and she stepped away from him, intending to walk away and make it to the coffee shop. She missed him, his laughter, his embraces, his warmth, his kisses, his body. _Alright time to slow down girl._

"What is going on with you and Matt? Did you really break up with him?" Dante called to Lulu.

Slowly she turned around, "Yeah. I called him, instead of just telling him as he walked away. Figured that would be the nice thing to do. I mean I wouldn't want him to think I was ignoring his calls or keeping a secret from him." Hinting at the one Dante kept from her. Granted not the same kind of secret but still one.

"That was kind of you. How did he take it? Was he crying when you told him you were through?"

"Nope that was when we broke up and you were the one crying. Matt agreed that it, whatever it was, was over. We agreed to be friends. He is a nice guy."

"Yeah he is, and are you going to be friends, like we are friends?"

"We ARE friends, nothing more."

"So I am just your friend?" Dante started to walk toward Lulu. "Nothing more? You sure about that, you seemed awful concerned about me at the hospital."

"You're right I was concerned, but I was concerned for my FRIEND who has a high risk job. And who likes to do crazy things like run into burning building. I do have a right to be concerned about my friends. Plus I know you work with Lucky so I was concerned that if you were hurt he might be too." Now she was just reaching with that one. She hoped he would believe her.

"Lucky? You were thinking about Lucky when you were examining my face for cuts and bruises? I think I should feel insulted."

"You feel how you want, and I will feel how I want." Lulu began walking away again.

"And don't you want to know what I feel, Lulu?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Coward. She was the biggest coward on the planet. Instead of staying there and listening to what Dante had to say, she had walked away. _

Finally making it back to Kate's office with the coffee, Lulu was able to take a fresh breath of air without having to worry about hyperventilating. One thing she could say about the Crimson office, it was so filled with tension she could block out everything else that was going on in her life.

Maxie was having one of her "Crimson" meltdowns as soon as she walked into the office, so as soon as Lulu handed Kate her coffee, she was entrenched in the chaos that was the magazine.

Sitting at her desk, going through the fashion magazine proofs and the stories on highlights and the new spring trends were making Lulu crazy. Two years. Lulu had been stuck in this office for two years and her life – her professional life – had never changed. While Maxie had been promoted to Editor, Lulu was still an assistant. Not that Lulu cared about becoming an Editor of "Crimson," but it was still the point. Her life was just not going where she wanted it to.

_And who can I blame but myself? _Lulu thought to herself.

Dante had always encouraged her to move out of the Crimson fashion house and into something else. While they were together, Dante had always tried to persuade her to venture out, to get out of Kate's and even Maxie's thumb and try something that she enjoyed. Lulu had been toying with the idea of quitting Crimson and applying for the reporter position at the Port Charles Herald for the last few weeks. It appealed to her sense of adventure, but also she could put her writing skills to good us. Right now her writing classes were being put to typing emails and faxes. The daughter of the great adventurer Luke Spencer was sitting behind a desk.

Still pretending to read the article Maxie wrote about Capri pants and scarves for this coming summer, Lulu thought back to a conversation she and Dante had had many months ago.

****

"_Why are you still working at Crimson again?" Dante had asked while they were at his apartment eating pizza from Martino's. _

"Because …." Lulu began and paused. "Because I get free clothes?"

"Really, that is your biggest reason for working at the magazine, because you get a free pair of shoes?" Dante tried to joke.

"Hey, you should be giddy with excitement over some of the free clothes I have gotten. You remember those boots that I wore last night," Lulu implied, "the ones that you said "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy," to … and I sure did .. well those were a nice gift to me for helping out on a photo shoot."

"Oh yeahhhhhh," Dante grinned, and a feral smile graced his lips , "well in that case maybe it isn't a horrible job, but come on Lulu. You are bored out of your mind there. Even I can see it and I don't even work with you all day. Maxie must make your life a living hell, let alone Kate."

Attitude spiked, Lulu raised her voice, "Maxie and Kate are both so wrapped up in the magazine they barely see the two Christian Louboutin they are wearing to work. Let alone my sparkling attitude."

"But you could do so much more with your life, Lu. I mean when you are working with your Dad or Ethan – helping them get out of the mess they are in, you light up."

"Let's remember what my dad and brother DO!" Lulu joked. "For some reason, I think there might be a problem with you and I if I started "working" with my father and brother on some of their "operations."

"You're probably right, but Crimson is not the place you should be," Dante said as he grabbed another piece of pizza and gnawed it away.

***

Lulu remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. He had so much confidence and was so convinced in her abilities; he didn't want her to waste away at this job.

And neither did she. It was time to make some changes.

"Kate," Lulu called into her office, "do you have a minute?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A sigh left Lulu as she pushed the down button for the elevator. _Finally I am done! _

It was her last day today working for Kate. Lulu had put in her two weeks, she had trained the new assistant that was taking over her position, and now she didn't have anywhere to go but home.

Maxie, of course, was sad and disappointed that they weren't going to be working together. But in the end, she understood that Lulu needed to get out and work on something that was important to her.

She was still in the process of interviewing for the newspaper, but she had an idea to submit to the publishers. She just needed to get a little help to put her idea into motion.

All the way home, Lulu kept thinking about the things she needed to do to make this article great. By the time Lulu made it home from the office, and changed out of her work clothing, she was ready for dinner. Maxie wasn't going to be home until late, Kate was keeping everyone late to work on the next edition of Crimson that was due in a few days. _Well there is nothing in the refrigerator, and goodness knows I am not going to cook anything even if there was. Guess Kelly's is as good as gold right now. _Lulu grabbed her purse and went for the door, just as a knock sounded at the door.

Pulling open the door she found herself face to face with Olivia Falconari.

_Dante!!!!!!_ Her first and only thought.

"Olivia! what are you doing here? Is Dante OK? He isn't hurt is he?" Lulu was becoming worried. Olivia hadn't been to her apartment in the last 8 months, so having her stop by was unexpected and brought forth a sickening feeling in her gut.

"He's fine, Lulu. Actually that is why I wanted to see you. Do you have a few minutes?" Lulu's heart jumped back into her chest as she let out a sigh of relief. She was going to suggest that they could go out for a bite, when she noticed that Olivia had a casserole in her hand. Leave it to Olivia to bring food. Every time she would stop by Dante's, when they were dating, there was some kind of dinner she would bring. Luckily for both of them considering neither of them could cook.

"Sure you can come in, but only if that casserole is for me. I have been craving some Italian food."

Olivia handed over the bowl and walked into Lulu and Maxie's apartment. She noticed that there weren't many changes in their place; except for the missing picture that used to hang on the mantle of Lulu and Dante. Olivia wondered where that picture went to; it was such a lovely picture. Lulu and Dante were all dressed up on their way to another opera, this one of Lulu's choosing, The Magic Flute, for their first anniversary. They had looked so happy and in love then. Olivia just wanted them to try again, and that is why she was here. The fact that Lulu immediately thought of Dante when she saw her, gave Olivia hope.

"Sure is, honey. Your favorite too, ziti and sausage. I just cooked it, so you probably just need to warm it up." Olivia said as she sat on the sofa and waited for Lulu to go to the kitchen and get the food ready.

When Lulu came back into the living room carrying the ziti, Olivia had geared herself up for the fight she hoped that she and Lulu weren't going to have.

"So Dante is fine?" Lulu questioned. _I just have to make sure._ Olivia nodded as she grabbed the plate Lulu had brought out with the casserole.

"Yeah, sweetie, he is doing fine." _Just the opening I need_, Olivia thought to herself. "I mean physically he is doing great. He loves his job; your brother and Ronnie are great people for him to work with. But there is just one thing, Lulu."

Lulu had a bite of ziti in her mouth as she tried to speak. _This is just so good_. "What is that?" _I miss Olivia's cooking, let alone her son._

"His heart is still broken, Lulu. He misses you like crazy. And normally I don't like to step into my son's personal life," Olivia said with a smile on her face as Lulu chuckled, "but he has been moping around on his sofa for the last few months. He won't even go out with another girl. And believe me I have tried."

Olivia continued, "Now don't get me wrong, honey, I love you and I love when you are with my son. But you made the choice to break up with him. I don't know the whole story and I am sure that you have good reasons, but he won't even look at another woman. He is broke down, and he won't get back up."

Lulu, while she shouldn't feel that way, was silently glad that Dante wasn't even trying to date anyone. It should make what she had planned that much better.

_I only hope that he is willing to listen to me. _

"Olivia, I don't know if you heard or not, but I broke up with Matt. I tried to date someone else. I tried to move on. But I don't think that I am ready to move on from Dante. So if you are willing to help me out, I have an idea that I would like to try." _This is working out better than I could have designed,_ Lulu thought to herself.

"What do you have in mind?" Olivia said as she took another bit of the ziti and listen to what Lulu was planning.

Her hopeless romantic son would be putty in the beautiful blonde woman's hands. AND she would be able to witness the momentous occasion. It was too good of an opportunity to miss – plus the fact that Dante would love it – made Olivia all behind Lulu and her plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I can do this…I can do this…I can do this. _Lulu chanted this to herself. It was time. Dante had proved to her how much he cared for her, now it was her turn. A little public humiliation never killed anyone. _I hope!_

_**Days earlier…Back at Lulu and Maxie's place.**_

Olivia nodded her head at everything Lulu was saying. _Too, too good. _

"Alright sweetie. I will do whatever it takes to make this happen." Olivia handed Lulu her empty plate and began to walk out of the apartment. "You know, until now, I never truly understood how much you understood my son, how much you loved him. I am so glad you two found each other. I know this is going to work."

"Thanks, Olivia." Lulu walked over to Olivia and gave her a hug as she closed the door to her apartment.

Laying her body against the door, her mind wrapping around what she wanted to accomplish in the next few days. So much to do and so little time, but all of it was going to be worth it.

First things first.

Lulu removed herself from the door and began to clean up the plates and dishes. As she was cleaning she heard Maxie and Spinelli coming in.

"Maximista, I do think that if the Fashionista keeps you at these late hours, the Jackal will be forced to speak with her on your health. Your fair heart still needs to remain calm. She should remember this."

"Spinelli, I love you, but I can't put the magazine to the side. Kate thinks that this comings issue will be the best selling issue, and that is going to be because of me and my editing. Do you know how important that is?"

Lulu listened quietly to the conversation, silently envying their relationship. _Soon,_ she told herself. _Soon, everything will work out. _Lulu said as she crossed her fingers and prayed. She was very glad that she no longer worked at the magazine; it was sucking the life out of her. Lulu moved from the kitchen to her bedroom. Time to work on her professional life.

She grabbed her laptop and began typing the article for the newspaper. It was going to be introspective and personal, and while it won't be the hard hitting news she would like to do, _there will be more emotion put into this article than any of my other writing, and if they don't like this_, Lulu thought of they as the newspaper men and women she was interview with in morning,_ they aren't going to like anything I write._

_A Modern Love Story_

_BY: Lulu Spencer_

_If a person isn't careful they can cut themselves off from love because of a broken heart or painful lives. They can trap themselves in a world that is closed up and refuse to allow people within their constructed walls._

_I would know. I had those walls created and built completely and wholly around my heart. Somehow this wonderful man was able to break down these walls. _

_Like most modern women, I was healthy, happy (or so I thought), and working away at my job. Good friends, good family, who cares about a love life? _

Lulu spent the rest of her evening typing away. Rereading, editing, and changing the words to fit her heart. She kept writing about her love and felt the pain and hurt being eased away with every word she typed. Dante was a good man, he made a bad choice but that didn't mean he didn't love her. She made bad choices and so did he, but that was going to change.

***

"Thank you so much," Lulu said as she shook the hands of Jim Steller and Kim Hauser the publishers of the Port Charles Harold. "I am so glad you like the writing. Again it isn't my normal style, but I think it says a lot about how I am as a writer. I am so glad you liked it."

"Ms. Spencer, if you can write this personally on the first go round, I think that when there comes an investigative piece for you to work on, you will truly have a writing outlet. I look forward to working with you," Jim Steller replied as he kept looking through the article Lulu had poured her heart and soul into.

"Ms. Spencer," this from Kim Hauser, "we would like to use this article in Thursdays edition. As long as you are comfortable with that?" That gave Lulu two days.

"As long as I am employed by the PCH, I have no problems with that. That should give me plenty of time." Lulu smiled.

"Plenty of time?" Kim questioned.

"Oh just a few things that I still need to accomplish to make sure the end of that article truly turns out the way it is supposed to, with a Happily Ever After." Lulu stood up and again shook their hands. It was too exciting to not smile and thank these two people who had just changed her professional life, and hopefully were going to help her personal life as well.

Lulu turned and walked out of the office. _On to step two, _she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dante stood outside of Jake's and tried to think of the last time he had been inside of his once favorite hangout in Port Charles. It had been too long since he had been there. There were too many good memories inside so he had just avoided the place. Of course when Lucky and Ronnie had suggested getting a drink after work he couldn't say no. He had been moping around inside his apartment for the last two weeks he had to get out.

'Lulu,' he hadn't heard from her in two weeks. He had tried to get something out of Lucky but he just wasn't budging. Sure he said she was doing well, and she has been busy, but he couldn't answer why he hadn't seen her around. She hadn't been into the station to take Lucky out to lunch, she hadn't stopped by Kelly's for dinner or coffee, he had avoided the docks so he didn't know if she had been around there. But two weeks of not seeing her, and he was resorting to sulking in his apartment. Dreaming up idea of things she was doing without him. "Damn this is just depressing," he had thought to himself earlier that day. So he was grateful to Lucky for suggesting a drink. Now not so much.

He opened the door and smelled the familiar overpowering smell of beer, peanuts, and talc - which of course led him to thinking of the first time he had met Lulu. "This is going to be a hell of a night." Dante said silently to himself.

Dante walked into the bar and saw that Coleman and the bar were doing good. The entire bar seemed to be full. Of course one look at the front of the bar and he could see why. Karaoke night.

"Maybe this night won't be too terrible of a night. It is always great to see people get drunk and sing their hearts out." Dante said to Lucky who was heading to the bar.

"What can I get you, Dante? Beer? Ronnie, you?" Lucky was ordering himself a club soda. Being good had its rewards, but being drunk sounded kinda nice right now.

"Definitely a beer. You got this round, I will get the next one," Dante yelled to Lucky as he tried to find a table for him and his buddies to sit.

Lucky and Ronnie were still at the bar ordering the beers when Olivia walked up. "Is she ready?" Lucky asked Olivia. Not really believe his sister was going to do this.

"Yup. Just needs a beer. Were you able to make the calls?" Olivia asked to both men.

"Sure did." Lucky said. "I am just not sure where they are all going to end up. Why again did she …."

The music was starting. Coleman made his way up to the platform in order to introduce the first set of performers.

"And to start us off tonight we have the delectable couple of hot working women - Maxie and Robin."

Dante, finally finding a table right in the front, (which did seem weird considering all of the other tables were packed full of four or five people) and had to smile at the fact that Maxie and Robin were singing "Walking on Sunshine." They were up on the stage rockin' out and singing to the audience. By the time Lucky and Ronnie made it to the table they were half way through the song and working their way from audience member to audience member making sure that everyone was participating.

Dante had to smile as Carly and Alexis were singing together. Who would have thought those two would have done that. Then Luke and Tracy were doing the "Hey's" as Maxie moved the microphone from one to the other. Dante then realized that he knew EVERYONE that was present. And not just knew them, they were either an important part of his life or Lulu's life. Somehow even Michael, Morgan and Kristina were in Jake's. Dante's Spidy-Cop senses were coming to life. Slowly he took a look around more closely and realized that place was packed with just about anyone who had played a part in their relationship.

And the most shocking realization was that hiding in the background, hidden by the darkness that inhabited Jake's, were Jason and Sonny. If he didn't suspect something was going on, now he just KNEW it.

"Alright guys, what is going on?" Dante questioned Ronnie and Lucky who were too busy paying attention to Maxie and Robin. They were almost through with their song. He could wait a few more seconds.

"Man they are good," Ronnie was saying to both men. "I think that I might have to go up there and sing. What about you Lucky, care to come up and sing?"

Lucky took a look at his watch and said, "Sure, what are you thinking Ronnie? You plan on joining us, Dante?"

"Naw, I will just sit back and enjoy the show." Grinning he couldn't imagine Lucky getting up there, let alone Ronnie – well maybe Ronnie, he was a little bit of a show off. 'What in the world is going on here?'

"Alright ladies and gentle folks – can't say we have any gentleman here right now," Coleman grinned into the microphone. "We have the next duo to perform tonight. For your listening pleasure, please welcome the Crime Stopping Duo, the Tag Team of 5-O goodness, Lucky Spencer and Ronnie Dimestico.

Headed up to the stage, each donning a pair of sun glasses were Ronnie and Lucky, and the music of course Steppenwolf's, "Born to be Wild." They were a walking cliché, but still it was pretty funny to see them attempting to sing. Dante wasn't the only one that seemed to be entertained; everyone was smiling and having a great time. It was easily the cheesiest and easiest songs for them to sing, but it worked. Both received a standing ovation as they exited the stage. Dante had to laugh, but he also needed another drink. It appeared so did the other men that were coming off the stage. There is no way they would not need the liquid to reclaim some of their brain cells for singing karaoke.

'I will never understand how anyone would be able to get up on stage and sing a song without being fall down drunk,' Dante thought to himself. He ordered himself and the others their form of refreshment and waited for the waitress to bring him back his drinks as Coleman came back onto the stage.

"And now for your listening pleasure," Coleman had lowered his customary sunglasses, "the one, the only, Trixie Beauregard," he then proceeded to have the lights lowered so that it was semi-dark in the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

_*Alright this is my schmaltzy chapter. I hope you will indulge me, everyone needs a little schmaltz. And in no way am I an owner of the song. The singer and the song name have been included and it is a wonderful song … makes me cry everytime._

Chapter 8

_I can do this…I can do this…I can do this. _Lulu chanted this to herself. It was time. Dante had proved to her how much he cared for her, now it was her turn. A little public humiliation never killed anyone. _I hope!_

Although I really can't have humiliation when surrounded by friends and family – it will just be a source of entertainment for weeks, no make that months, or maybe even years to come. But it would be worth it in the end,' Lulu thought standing in the background waiting for Coleman to introduce her, Trixie, and all.

She just hoped that Dante would catch the name.

'Trixie Beauregard_? Well that would make sense as to why everyone and their mother (mine included) are here at Jake's tonight and not Lulu,_' Dante turned just in time as a spot light came on_, 'Since when did Jake's have spot lights?_' Dante thought and quickly let the thought go. Lulu had been put on the center stage, sitting on a stool, and looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

The crowd had become still and quiet; and Dante, as well as Lulu, could feel their eyes moving from his face to hers. They had all somehow known that she was going to be there. He didn't know how, but at this point he didn't care. Lulu was on the stage. Everyone else seemed to disappear.

"I would just like to dedicate this song to "My Best Friend." Thank you for everything. And this is a little different from what you would expect from me but I hope you enjoy this." Lulu's voice had become husky with emotion. The crowd's energy was giving her power and courage and the notes to Tim McGraw's, "My Best Friend," came onto the loud speaker.

I never had no one … she was shy looking at Luke willing him to understand

I could count on

I've been let down so many times … it was okay

I was tired of hurtin'

So tired of searchin'

'Til you walked into my life … a shy smile hit Lulu's lips as she glanced at Dante

It was a feelin'

I'd never known

And for the first time

I didn't feel alone

You're more than a lover

There could never be another

To make me feel the way you do … Their eyes were locked

Oh we just get closer

I fall in love all over

Everytime I look at you

I don't know where I'd be

Without you here with me

Life with you makes perfect sense

You're my best friend

You're my best friend, oh yeah.

You stand by me

And you believe in me

Like nobody ever has …. her voice was cracking.

When my world goes crazy

You're right there to save me

You make me see how much I have … eyes were brimming with tears

And I still tremble

When we touch

And oh the look in your eyes

When we make love

You're more than a lover

There could never be another … a single tear came down her cheek

To make me feel the way you do

Oh we just get closer

I fall in love all over

Everytime I look at you

I don't know where I'd be

Without you here with me

Life with you makes perfect sense

You're my best friend

You're my best friend … now it was

You're more than a lover

There could never be another

To make me feel the way you do

Oh we just get closer

I fall in love all over

Everytime I look at you

I don't know where I'd be

Without you here with me

Life with you makes perfect sense

You're my best friend

You're my best friend

The lights came on. Everyone, again, was looking back and forth from Lulu to Dante. Only this time instead of seeing Dante standing at the bar he was making his way – running – to the stage. Lulu had turned her back to become untangled from the microphone cord that had wrapped around her arm as she was singing.

A hand gripped her shoulder and she was turned to face her dream. He had tears in his eyes and was looking at her in the way she had dreamed of for months now. Slowly she saw his lips as they moved closer to hers and suddenly an explosion went off in her head as their lips touched. Not only were the sounds going off in her head, it also sounded like a thunderous applause was going on around them.

After what seemed like hours, but truthfully only seconds, Lulu and Dante separated to see the ovation that surrounded them. Everyone was on their feet and cheering for Lulu and Dante. They knew it was right. They belonged together.

Dante grabbed Lulu's hand and together they bowed. "Thank you ladies and gentleman, Trixie is leaving the stage." He grasped Lulu behind her waist, praying she didn't need anything from Jake's, and then lifted her up into his arms. "We will see you all in a few days. Thank you." A saucy grin put on his face, as he and Lulu left the stage and out of Jake's.

Lulu didn't know where they were going, and truthfully she didn't really care. She just hoped her instincts were right and they were going back to his place. She and Olivia had worked together and things were in place if they went back there. While awkward to ask Dante's mother to get a room ready, she did have a key and the easiest access. Hopefully Olivia was able to get everything set up. Although Lulu didn't think that Olivia would have tempted not getting it done, for fear of things not going according to plan and therefore leading to Lulu and Dante not getting back together. Olivia was that superstitious – just the thought of something going wrong might make that happen.

**

They didn't talk as Dante drove them somewhere; it appeared he knew where they were going. They were both so lost in themselves, and in the moments prior, that everything was perfect in silence.

Lulu knew. They were going to his place, and a smile was placed upon Lulu's lips. Just the way the night should go. They were going to make the great night become, as in Dante's words, an awesome night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lulu knew what was coming.

Was anticipating. Was dreaming. Had been fanaticizing about the next few hours, hopefully days, as he suggested to the crowd.

However she had to stay away from him or else they would implode together. Intimacy had never been their problem, _once it started, she smiled to herself,_ talking out secrets was. They had to talk to each other about the past before they could move forward. And so on the elevator ride up to his apartment she stayed on her side of the elevator. Hopefully Dante didn't take that as a bad thing.

Dante was ecstatic. He had his girl back. He had been trying to think of some way to get her to listen to him, to understand what he had been thinking and feeling when he had kept from her that Michael had killed Claudia and now he had his chance. She had opened up for him. It was the first step in a series of events that could only lead them forward together, not apart. He just had to make sure that she heard him out. So he made sure that he stayed on his side of the elevator as they rode up to his apartment. He hoped Lulu didn't take that as a bad thing.

'_How am I going to keep my hands off her …,"_ Dante thought to himself as he raised the door to his apartment. Except when the door rose it wasn't what he had left earlier this morning.

"What in the world?" Dante exclaimed.

Lulu knew what to expect. Although it had been almost a year since she had seen his place he hadn't changed it too much. There was still the ugly brown sofa that was so incredibly soft and comfy right in the center of his living room. He had yearly Yankee's banners from 1980 'til current times hang throughout his apartment. Such a bachelor pad, but so welcoming to Lulu.

Except now there were "added" things were thrown about. There were plates and silverware set up on his dinning room table. Candles had been put throughout the place. Although not lit, for safety sake because Olivia wasn't going to chance a fire. There was scent of Veal Parmesan cooking in the oven. The smells wafting through the air were warm and soothing. Home, it seemed to call to both of them. The biggest thing that Dante saw that was different was a suitcase sitting in the middle of the living room. He recognized it as being Lulu's personal luggage; just how it and the apartment had changed was still confusing him.

"Since when have you been studying sorcery? Besides the one you naturally put on me whenever you are around?" Dante called to Lulu who had walked from the elevator to the kitchen and was taking out the Veal Parmesan that was on 'warm' to make sure it didn't burn.

"Ah, about three hours ago. I put a spell on a few people, including myself to get through that song. Never on you. I want you to think for yourself." Lulu was placing the Veal Parmesan on the counter to cool it down. While eating sounded good, and her stomach might be hungry, she and Dante had too much to cover first before they ate anything.

"Well that is good, I definitely do TRY and think when you are around. There are times when that seems a little more challenging than others." Dante was grinning as he walked around the apartment. "So who were the magic fairies you enchanted in your sorcery?"

This was the part she knew Dante might have issue with. Who wants their mother setting up a room? "Umm… are you sure you want to know the answer to that? Might it be better if it remained a mystery? Although you know what, we are righting any secrets we have." Lulu gave a nod to herself. "Your mom and Tracy actually."

"MY MOM!!" Dante practically yelled, but also smiled at the thought. He could see his mother taking part in setting up this concoction. She did have a romantic heart and she had wanted him happy again. Lulu without doubt made happy, so she would do whatever she could. "Yeah that seems right. But Tracy? Is she doing something that the police should know about? I mean I saw her at Jake's and she didn't seem to be bothering anyone. She didn't say a mean thing to me or to Nicholas for that matter that I saw. What is going on with her?"

Lulu was smiling still waiting in the kitchen. It was one of those phone calls she had asked Lucky to make earlier in the day. Tracy's whole part of the plot was to bring her suitcase from Lulu and Maxie's place to Dante's. While not a lot of work for Tracy to do, it was asking her to believe that Dante was a good person that loved Lulu and was just as unhappy being apart as she was. Deep down Lulu had believed that Tracy wanted the best for her, and she had proved that by bringing the suitcase. Her whole family was behind her relationship completely this time. They believed in them. Now they had to believe in each other.

Lulu's comment about keeping secrets had been an easy opening to the complex situation that they needed to work out.

"So," Lulu began.

"So," Dante began.

They both broke out in laughter and eased the tension that had surrounded them slowly as they had entered the apartment. "Great minds still think alike," Lulu said as she walked from the kitchen to the couch. They had great talks on this couch, they needed to have another.

"Exactly," Dante said as he moved from the living room to the couch. They were smiling at each other as they sat across from each other.

Dante grabbed Lulu's hand. He had to hold her, touch her, and get her strength in order to get some of his. He held her hand as his thumb slowly stroked the top of her hand. It both calmed and excited Lulu to be touching him again.

"Me first, okay." Dante needed to speak. He had so much regret and sorrow over his own inability to share, he had to go first. Lulu nodded and was glad he wanted to go first.

"One thing first, though. Me singing to you was a thank you. It was me opening my heart to you again Dante, not that I ever gave it away – it has always been yours. I just had to protect it for a little bit. You were always the one that was sharing your love to me, I was the one that was holding back in our relationship. I promise to be open. I want to hear everything that you have to say, but know that whatever you say, I love you. I believe IN you. This is going to work. Not just because we love each other, but also because we know how it is to be apart and it was horrible and scary and lonely."

Dante smiled as his beautiful girl. She was so brave and she didn't even know it. She had stood before that crowd and sang to him and it gave him strength. A strength he didn't know he needed in order to confront the fear he had – the fear of becoming … not exactly Sonny (for he would never be that)… but a little like him. A person capable of keeping secrets from the woman he loved, to protect her. Lulu didn't need him to protect her, she could do that. She needed him. She needed his love and support.

"I was afraid, Lulu. I was afraid of what it would do if you were to know that Michael was the one the killed Claudia. So I tried to protect you from that. I realize now that you don't need me to protect you. You are a power and a strength unto yourself, kind of like your cousin Carly. You are capable of handling so much more than I, or anyone gives you credit for. For that I am truly sorry.

In my heart I knew that I should have told you as soon as Morgan told me. Morgan, such a great kid, couldn't keep the secret any longer. It came out by accident when he was over here watching opening day last year, purely by accident. I was afraid that if I told you, then you would have to keep this from everyone. Your dad, your brothers, even Tracy. Like you had to do when I first came to Port Charles. I didn't want to have to put that on you again. But you know, I don't have a right to make that decision. We made a choice – we decided from the start that we would be open and honest with each other no matter what. I didn't follow that rule. For that I am really sorry." Dante finished, he had shared his heart with Lulu about all the strife he had felt over the last year. She was strong, she was brave, she was his and he wasn't going to let her go again.

"Dante, I understand why you kept it a secret. You know there are times in a relationship that secrets are needed. The problem is, if that secret is going to tear you up, break you into a different person, it becomes much more than a secret – it becomes a virus. And that virus is what killed our relationship the first time. It infected who we were and how we were together. Every time we were alone that virus would come and taint whatever we were doing. I don't want another virus in our relationship. That is the only promise I want from you.

Keep it to yourself if you and the guys go out late and drink too much. I don't need to know that, don't tell me if you found a girl you busted hot… I really don't need to know that. But you have to tell me something that bothers you or worries you. Otherwise you start to change. I promise I will do the same thing." Lulu had slowly moved her body so that she was next to Dante's. A piece of her hair had slipped from behind her ear and was playing with the bottom of her chin. Dante knew that that bothered her.

Slowly he reached his hand out to adjust the wayward strand. He looked into her eyes and knew that this was good. This was how they should always be – open, honest, and together.

As the hair moved its way to behind Lulu's ear, Dante's mouth came to rest upon its mates.

Hearts and souls were healing. Trust would come back because love was already in their hearts.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The next morning they had Veal Parmesan for breakfast. Neither felt like leaving the comforts of the bed they had occasionally slept on. They were too busy sharing the minor details of their lives over the last year to care what was going on outside in the real world.

"Kate!" Dante almost yelled as he grabbed the sheet. "You are going to be late for Crimson."

Lulu smiled at Dante, S_o hot in just a sheet._ _Maybe I should just tug on it a little bit, slowly so he doesn't notice that it is being taken away_, a hint of a sirens smile played on her lips.

"Oh we don't have to worry about Kate or Crimson ever again." Dante was loosing a battle with a sheet he didn't even know he was fighting, Lulu was inching the sheet closer and closer to her as Dante remain in his spot. "I don't work for Crimson any more. In fact we might be on opposite sides, Officer. I am working for the Port Charles Herald. Be prepared to see me at your place of work, bugging you about your job and making sure that criminals are being put away. Think you can handle an investigate reporter girlfriend?"

"That is hot! Dante grinned. "And perfect for you, what made you decide to do that?"

"You! You believe in me and made me think I could do something I enjoyed, and right now, Officer, I am really enjoying the sheet war I am winning." Lulu was inches away from winning. Dante had about 10 inches of sheet left and that was no way near enough for her man.

"You think so?" Dante, completely aware of the 'war' that Lulu thought she was winning, grabbed the remaining sheet and tugged hard. It ended up that Lulu was the one left with no covers, not Dante.

"Who won the war?" Dante grinned as Lulu was laughing hysterically on the bed, scrambling to find another cover.

"I would say with both did!" Lulu joked, but totally believed. Dante ran back to the bed to join his love, "Damn straight we both did!" Kissing Lulu hard he and Lulu didn't hear as the newspaper was dropped off in his apartment.

Olivia knew stopping by would be a horrible idea, but Dante had to see the article written by Lulu – her first for the newspaper. But now was definitely not the time. Olivia slowly closed the door to the elevator, smiling the whole way down. "Got to remember to call first," Olivia thought to herself as she pulled the door closed.

Sitting on the coffee table of Dante's apartment, on the front page of the Port Charles Herald,

_**A Modern Love Story**_

_**BY: Lulu Spencer**_


End file.
